Obrolan Pra-Nikah
by Rameen
Summary: Obrolan MinaKushi dan FugaMiko saat kencan, dari rencana perjodohan anak berubah jadi rebutan menantu. Tak sadar jika anak yang di maksud bahkan... belum ada. / MinaKushi, FugaMiko / fic oneshot for enjoy / Romance dan Humor?


Disclaimer by Kishimoto Masasi

[Minato x Kushina] ; [Fugaku x Mikoto]

Obrolan Pra-nikah by Rameen

Romance dan Humor (maybe)

.

.

.

Di salah satu restaurant yang sederhana, suatu hari di hari yang cerah…

"Ah, akhirnya kita bisa melakukan double date seperti ini. Ne Mikoto, habis ini kita pergi kemana ya?" seorang gadis berambut merah berbicara riang kepada temannya tentang rencana mereka selanjutnya. Di sampingnya, sang kekasih hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah aktifnya yang ceria.

Gadis lain yang berambut raven di depannya terlihat berpikir beberapa saat sebelum angkat suara, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke akuarium Konoha? Ku dengar itu gedung yang baru di resmikan bulan lalu."

"Wah, itu pasti menyenangkan kalau bisa melihat ikan-ikan dalam ruangan." Gadis berambut merah itu menoleh kearah kekasihnya dan menguncang pelan lengan kekasihnya itu, "Ne, Minato, habis ini kita kesana ya?"

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk, "Iya, setelah kita makan dulu ya, Kushina."

"Ah, kau yang paling terbaik, Minato." Kushina mencium singkat pipi Minato tanpa rasa canggung meski di tempat umum, menimbulkan sedikit rona merah di pipi Minato yang cukup tak terlihat.

Laki-laki lain berambut hitam yang duduk di samping Mikoto mendengus melihat wajah malu-malu Minato. "Kau seperti gadis perawan, Minato." Ucapnya menyindir telak kepada sang kawan di hadapannya.

Minato tersenyum kikuk, tidak berniat untuk membalas. Tapi justru Kushina yang angkat suara, "Kau harus lebih rileks, Fugaku. Kita sekarang ini sedang kencan, double date. Tapi lihat saja wajahmu.." Kushina menggeleng dramatis lalu menatap Mikoto,, "Lihatlah wajah suamimu itu, Mikoto. Dia seperti baju kusut."

"Kushina." Minato bersuara pelan untuk memperingatkan.

Sementara kening Fugaku berkedut kesal, dan Mikoto hanya tersenyum menahan tawa. "Dia bukan suamiku, Kushina." Hanya itu saja yang bisa di jawab Mikoto.

Sepertinya… double date itu bukanlah ide bagus untuk Fugaku yang selalu berselisih dengan Kushina.

Suasana sedikit lebih tertolong saat ada pelayan yang datang mengantar pesanan yang sudah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

Kushina menatap semangkuk ramen di depannya dengan pandangan berbinar dan tanpa ragu langsung melahap makanan itu. "Wah, ramen ini sangat enak dattebane." Ucapnya senang, membuat Minato dan Mikoto ikut tersenyum senang.

Tapi lain dengan Fugaku yang keningnya berkerut. "Bisakah istrimu itu sedikit lebih tenang, Minato?"

Minato hampir tersedak mendengar hal itu, dia menatap Fugaku sesaat sebelum menatap Kushina yang sudah mendelik di tempatnya. Membuat Minato hanya bisa tersenyum dilema menatap Mikoto meminta bantuan sebelum perdebatan di mulai.

"Sudahlah, Fugaku-kun. Jangan selalu bertengkar dengan Kushina." Fugaku hanya mendengus dan menghela nafas pelan mendengar ucapan lembut kekasihnya itu. "Lagipula jika kalian terus bertengkar begitu, bagaimana kita bisa menjadi besan nanti?!" lanjut Mikoto kemudian.

Bagai ada kabel yang tersambung, Fugaku langsung melotot. "Siapa yang ingin menjadi besan dengannya?" ucapnya dengan nada tenang seperti biasa tapi jelas ada kekesalan di dalamnya.

"Huh," Kushina mendengus, "Kau pikir aku mau berbesan denganmu? Aku dan Mikoto sudah berencana untuk menjodohkan anak kami sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mana aku tahu kalau Mikoto akan jatuh cinta padamu ttebane?"

Apa Kushina itu tidak menganggapnya sebagai calon suami Mikoto? Fugaku membatin. Jika Mikoto menikah dengan Fugaku dan mereka tetap melanjutkan rencana perjodohan itu, tentu saja Fugaku juga akan menjadi besannya. Kenapa Kushina berbicara seolah hanya Mikoto yang akan jadi besannya? Memangnya anak Mikoto itu anak siapa?

Fugaku menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ada rencana seperti itu?" Minato menengahi agar obrolan tetap berlanjut tanpa pertengkaran.

"Apa aku belum cerita?" Kushina bertanya dan di jawab Minato dengan gelengan. "Aku dan Mikoto sudah membicarakan ini saat kami SMP. Jadi kami akan tetap melakukan rencana itu. Ne, Mikoto?"

Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, sesekali dia melirik kekasihnya yang masih memasang tampang tidak rela.

"Tidak apa kan, Minato?" Kushina kembali bertanya, "Anak kita pasti akan beruntung kalau jadi dengan anak Mikoto. Kita juga akan mendapat menantu yang cantik dan baik seperti ibunya."

"Anak kami lelaki!" tegas Fugaku kemudian, "Anak kalian saja yang perempuan."

Kushina mendelik, "Tidak! Mikoto pernah bilang dia ingin anak perempuan kok, benarkan ttebane? Lagipula aku ingin anak laki-laki." Kushina menoleh menatap Minato di sampingnya, "Iyakan Minato, kita akan buat anak laki-laki kan?"

Wajah Minato kembali memperlihatkan rona merah saat ucapan itu terdengar. 'Membuat anak laki-laki?' Bukankah itu merupakan proses pembuatan? Ah, Minato sudah berkelana dalam pikirannya. "Ehem, Kushina." Ucapnya berusaha tetap tenang. "Kita tidak bisa memilih anak laki-laki atau perempuan kan? Aku sih tidak masalah laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Neee~~…" Kushina memajukan bibirnya, "Tapi aku ingin anak laki-laki ttebane. Pasti akan lucu."

Fugaku mendengus melihat tingkah manja Kushina. Gadis berambut merah itu lebih cocok mengamuk daripada merengek. "Kalau begitu jodohkan saja anakmu dengan yang lain." Ucapnya lagi.

"Mikoto, apa kau tidak membawa lakban untuk menutup mulut suamimu itu?" Kushina mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Dia bukan suamiku." Mikoto hanya bergumam pelan bagai angin lalu.

"Pokoknya rencanaku dan Mikoto sudah bulat. Kami akan menjodohkan anak kami," Kushina menunjuk Fugaku dengan tajam. "Kau harus menurut."

"Ck, terserah asalkan anakmu yang perempuan." Fugaku mengoreksi lagi.

"Anakku laki-laki. Anakmu saja yang perempuan, dasar Fugaku keriput."

Twich.. Fugaku mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi yang ada. Sabar Fugaku, sabar… kau akan terlihat cemen jika meladeni wanita. Ucap batinnya menenangkan.

Minato meraih gelas air minum dan memberikannya pada Kushina. "Iya, kita akan menjodohkan anak-anak kita nanti. Minumlah dulu." Serunya sambil menyodorkan air minum yang di ambil Kushina dengan senang hati.

Sementara Mikoto hanya bisa mengusap pelan lengan Fugaku untuk menenangkan.

Kushina kembali memakan ramennya, tidak ingin memulai lagi perdebatan dengan Fugaku. Untuk sesaat suasana damai terkendali.

"Wah, mereka imut sekali." Suara Mikoto kembali memecahkan keheningan. Membuat Kushina menoleh dan juga melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Mikoto. Dua bocah yang sedang bermain di dalam restaurant itu.

Binar-binar baru muncul dari mata hazel Kushina. "Kau benar, Mikoto. Mereka sangat lucu dattebane." Dia ikut bersorak gemas, "Lihat, Minato. Mereka lucu bukan. Makanya kita punya anak laki-laki saja." Kembali lagi topic berulang.

"Anak laki-laki memang sangat bagus." Bukan Minato yang menjawab, tapi Fugaku yang bersuara.

Kushina menghembus nafas kasar, laki-laki Uchiha itu sepertinya benar-benar ngajak ribut. "Fugaku, sudah ku bilang anakmu perempuan."

"Anakku laki-laki, anakmu saja yang perempuan. Tapi jangan coba-coba menurunkan sifatmu padanya, aku tidak mau punya menantu berisik." Fugaku berucap acuh tak acuh.

Giliran kening Kushina yang berkedut. "Memangnya kenapa dengan sikapku? Kau yang harusnya jangan menurunkan sifatmu pada anak-anakmu. Kasian Mikoto jika harus menghadapi orang-orang bersifat es di rumahnya."

"Laki-laki akan lebih baik bersifat tenang."

"Tidak semua laki-laki harus bersifat tenang. Dan anakmu itu perempuan."

"Anakku laki-laki!"

"Perempuan!"

"Laki-laki!"

"Perempuan!"

"Bagaimana kalau keduanya laki-laki?"

". . ."

". . ."

Satu pertanyaan dari Minato membuat kedua orang itu terdiam. Bukan tenang, mereka justru memikirkan hal lain yang lebih luas. Begitu pula dengan Mikoto dan Minato sendiri yang juga ikut terpikirkan jika anak mereka sama-sama laki-laki dan… di jodohkan?

"Kyaaa…" teriakan muncul dari Mikoto dan Kushina, "Bukankah akan cocok juga jika anakku yang tampan bersama anakmu yang keren?" Kushina berucap berapi-api.

Mikoto mengangguk, "Mereka akan jadi pasangan serasi. Keduanya tampan dan keren."

Sementara para gadis histeris karena senang membayangkan anak mereka akan jadi pasangan gay yang mempersona.

Para laki-laki sedang terdiam dengan raut wajah pucat. Anak mereka… akan jadi gay? Jeruk makan jeruk? Hubungan sejenis? Mata Minato dan Fugaku bertabrakan dan seketika bayangan dua laki-laki yang berciuman muncul, membuat keduanya semakin pucat pasi. "TIDAAAAKKK!" teriakan keduanya lebih besar dari teriakan Mikoto dan Kushina.

"Ehem," Fugaku berdeham untuk kembali bersifat normal dan tenang. "Aku tidak mau jika anakku gay. Hentikan perjodohan jika mereka sama-sama… jika mereka.. ehem… jika keduanya sejenis." Mikoto hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu.

Kushina menekuk wajahnya, "Jangan kolot, Fugaku. Banyak kok pasangan sejenis yang berjalan lancar."

"Err… Kushina sayang." Minato coba berbicara. "Apa kau tidak ingin punya cucu kandung? Jika anak kita mendapat pasangan yang sejenis, maka kita tidak akan punya cucu kandung."

Ting

Sebuah lampu menyala di kepala Kushina seolah langsung terhubung oleh arus listrik yang bertegangan tinggi. Dia menoleh dan menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan kosong sesaat sebelum keduanya menelan ludah.

"Aku masih ingin punya cucu kandung." Ucap Kushina pelan.

Mikoto mengangguk, "Aku juga ingin mengendong cucu yang bermata onyx." Dukungnya.

Untuk sesaat, Fugaku dan Minato menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau dengan putriku bagaimana?"

Set

Keempat kepala dengan rambut berbeda warna itu menoleh saat suara lain muncul dan ikut bergabung. Mereka mengernyit melihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang berdiri di samping meja mereka dan berbaur dengan percakapan mereka.

"Hyuuga…" Fugaku berucap.

"Hiashi-san." Minato menyambung.

Hiashi mengangguk singkat dan mendudukkan dirinya di satu kursi kosong di sana. "Aku dan Hikaru menginginkan seorang anak perempuan." Ucapnya kemudian.

Keempat orang disana masih diam mencerna. Setengah kaget dan setengah error.

"Anak perempuan?" ucap Minato dan mendapat anggukan dari Hiashi. "Ah," dia mengerti sekarang. Minato menoleh pada kekasihnya dan tersenyum. "Itu benar, Kushina. Kalau anak kita laki-laki, kita jodohkan saja dengan anak perempuan Hiashi."

Di tempatnya, Fugaku mengernyit tidak suka saat pemikirannya sama dengan Minato. Dia segera menoleh ke Mikoto dan ikut bersuara. "Mikoto, kita jodohkan saja anak kita dengan anak Hiashi. Itu bagus juga."

Giliran Mikoto dan Kushina yang terdiam. Keduanya saling pandang sebelum menatap kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Tapi…"

"..aku dan Mikoto sudah berjanji ingin menjodohkan anak kami."

Fugaku menarik nafas sabar, "Jika anak kita berbeda jenis dengan anak mereka, oke. Tapi kita ingin punya anak laki-laki, dia juga begitu. Tidak mungkin kita punya menantu laki-laki dari anak laki-laki. Hiashi ingin punya anak perempuan, kita jodohkan saja anak kita yang laki-laki dengan anaknya yang perempuan, hm?"

Minato juga membujuk. "Kushina sayang, bukankah kau ingin punya anak laki-laki? Jika Hiashi punya anak perempuan, kita akan punya menantu yang baik dan lembut. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Hikaru, dia perempuan yang baik, lembut, anggun, cantik, dan pintar. Anak kita akan beruntung mendapatkan gadis seperti itu."

Mikoto dan Kushina mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kita jodohkan saja anak kita dengan anak Hikaru." Putus Kushina kemudian.

Mikoto menggeleng, "Tidak, Kushina. Anak kami yang akan jadi bersama anak Hiashi dan Hikaru."

"Mikoto, tidak bisa begitu. Anakku akan memiliki sifat yang ceria, akan lebih cocok dengan anak Hikaru yang pendiam dan anggun."

"Kushina temanku sayang, anakku juga baik jika untuk mengimbangi sifat setiap gadis. Anakku akan bisa memahami sifat dari pasangannya. Jadi anakku yang akan berjodoh dengan anak Hikaru."

"Tidak! Anakku yang akan bersama dengan anak Hikaru."

"Anakku, Kushina."

"Anakku, Mikoto."

"Anakku."

"Anakku."

Fugaku memejamkan matanya mendengar perdebatan itu. Sementara Minato menghela nafas dan menggeleng. Kenapa Kushina suka sekali berdebat? Pikir laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Ehem," Hiashi berdeham dan menghentikan perdebatan itu. "Sebelum perjodohan. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika aku tidak ingin mempunyai menantu laki-laki yang lebih muda dari anak perempuanku."

Dua pasang kekasih itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Jika anak kalian laki-laki dan anakku perempuan," Hiashi melanjutkan. "Itu berarti putra kalian harus lebih tua dari putriku. Dan untuk itu," Hiashi berdiri dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. "Tentu saja kalian harus berusaha untuk bisa punya anak lebih dulu daripada aku."

Set

Hiashi menyodorkan dua kertas undangan untuk MinaKushi dan FugaMiko.

Undangan pernikahan Hiashi dan Hikaru, satu bulan lagi.

"Sebelum rencana perjodohan dan pernikahan anak kita, sepertinya kalian harus lebih dulu membicarakan pernikahan kalian sendiri." Hiashi kembali berucap dan bersiap pergi, "Aku permisi." Lanjutnya dan melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu dalam diam dan berpikir.

Set

Set

Fugaku menarik Mikoto berdiri. Minato juga menarik Kushina berdiri.

"Fugaku?"

"Minato?"

Fugaku dan Minato menoleh dan menatap intenst kekasih mereka masing-masing, membuat para gadis itu sedikit menelan ludah.

"Mikoto…" panggil Fugaku.

"Y-ya?"

"Kushina…" Minato memanggil.

"Uhm?"

". . ."

". . ."

"Ayo kita buat anak sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

"APA?"

.

.

.

Sadarkah mereka jika mereka bahkan… belum menikah.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ah, ide santai lagi hanya sekedar untuk menikmati waktu.

Sebenarnya aku ingin buat cerita MinaKushi di masa mereka muda sebelum menikah yang melibatkan chara di masa mereka. (Tanpa adanya rookie 12 yang sudah berbeda era dengan mereka). Tapi belum ada satu ide pokok tentang ceritannya. Kalau aku dapat satu aja masalah pokok dari ceritanya, mungkin sudah bisa aku kembangin lagi.

Dan karena aku belum mendapatkan konflik pokoknya, jadi aku buat fic oneshot ini aja dulu sebagai selingan sambil mikirin idenya.

Aku ingin buat cerita yang santai-santai aja deh, biar nggak makin stress.. hehehe

Semoga suka..

Salam, Rameen


End file.
